The Tree of Might: Moro's Tribute
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: A rewrite of the Dragon Ball Z Tree of Might and Cooler's Return. Here the terrible twosome, Turles and Cooler, go to Namek to plant the Tree of Hecatomb to summon Moro... will they succeed or will they fail from Namek's defense.
1. Tree of Hecatomb

Cooler looked up, noticing the beefy Namekian and dark Saiyan chuckling in front of him as they were implanting technology. After years of waiting, Lord Slug had finally gotten the member he awaited for.

He was unable to move, unable to talk. No matter how hard he tried he was just suspended. He spent his time studying these mysterious people, trying to figure out of they were good or bad. The Saiyan wore old torn up rags, showed major burn marks across him. The Namekian wore this heavy looking armor with scales, he handed the Saiyan some Frieza Force looking armor but was modified.

Lord Slug: Arise Cooler, you need not worry we rescued you from the burning star. Unfortunately, my Namekian ability to heal can only do so much. Only a fraction of your skull remained.

He began to touch his face, seeing if it was in fact true. The realization of it shattered him, the sensation of his skull burned and he began riving in agony.

Turles: Calm down, I figured a member of Frieza's race would have a little more humility, as well as resistance to pain… the stinging will wear off shortly. However you will need to recharge the cybernetics either with your own ki or actually electricity…

Cooler: Why… why bring me a Saiyan…

Lord Slug: He is not the Saiyan you encountered on Earth. Rather he is the distant descendant of Goku and Vegeta. He will be your partner, should you decide to join us. If not, we can throw you back to where you came. He has been an ally of mine for a while now, we have been waiting for you to see if you'd join.

Cooler: If I join you, what would be in it for me?

Lord Slug: Whatever you'd like… I simply want you two to help me with my single goal, after that you can do as you please. Even kill me if you wanted. My goal, you see, is to destroy the dragon balls and all who know how to rejuvenate and create them. That way, the dragons they encapture can be set free from their curse. I selected you two because I know you both can sympathize with my reasonings. Turles, the Saiyan who was incarcerated for so long only because his father taught him how to fight. Cooler, the son who was exiled for being the second born. You both know the pain of being imprisoned, one way or another. And there is no doubt in my mind that you would wish to free others.

Cooler looked towards Turles, then after a moment of thinking he nodded. He turned to Lord Slug and asked what he needed them to do.

Cooler: Before I do this… I ask one thing in return. Help me kill Majin Buu, then my brother…

Lord Lord: Very well… but first you must do your mission. This will benefit both of you if done properly. Head to New Namek, there plant this fruit.

The Namekian tossed a strange looking seed at them. It had the shape of any seed but was the size of a watermelon, and almost crystal like in appearance.

Lord Slug: It is called the Devil's Fruit, the tree is known of the Tree of Might, but also the Tree of Hecatomb. It will drain every last drop of ki and life in the planet it is placed in. Turles, should you eat the fruit you might awaken the diluted Saiyan power within you. Cooler, you can use the tree to pull in energy into yourself and further increase your power. As well as prevent your body from giving out, it can also allow you to clone yourself using the metal in the planet. Now, I will enhance both of you using magic from the Dragon Realm.

He made the two kneel down, and placed his fingertips on both of their foreheads. He began pulsing out energy from them, their eyes began to glow an autumn orange and the whole planet began to shake.

Turles began to bulk up, his eyes becoming bumblebee yellow and a tail sprouting out. Purple energy began to hover around him and began turning things around him into dust.

Cooler meanwhile began turning into a silver platinum color, matching his new robotic body. However frost began to attack the metal, the temperature severely began to plummet. Then what was left of his face began to transform into his Fifth Form, but grew one long black horn. He began to look like a demon straight from hell, with stone cold eyes to show it. The metal part of him began to change to match up with the rest, until finally he was complete.

Lord Slug: Your latent genes have been awoken. Your power now matches that of the first of your race. Primordial Power holds no bounds, one you consume the Demon Fruit your limits will be even further expanded. The Gods won't be able to stop us from freeing the Dragon Race.

As he was speaking, Cooler looked at Slug and saw that a portion of his facial skin had began to change color. His veins had darkened into a pure black, with areas around it started to turn red.

Lord Slug sent the two off. Cooler waited until he was sure it was safe before asking Turles if he had seen it.

Turles: It appears he neglected to inform you, I am unable to see. I can only see glimpses of things around me using Divination. The rest I have to rely on ki. However, I assume you are talking about the shift in his facial aura. In which yes, I _saw_ it. It is likely that technique aided him as well but he is trying to regress it until the time is right. No matter, as long as I get to have a serious fight with Son Goku I am okay.

Cooler: About that, why do you feel the need to fight? He mentioned you were placed in captivity, now why was that?

Turles: Hmph… the Earth began to change. The people wanted to be more peaceful, after the Shadow Dragons the world saw the error in its ways. While tournaments would still go on, things just kept getting worse. Everytime a new villain showed up, more people would die and the more the government would push for more control over it. And without Goku, well… the villains were more destructive. Then when it came to my generation… well… everything blew up all at once. My father was killed, shot to death with weapons his family manufactured. Then I was taken away, my mother well… I do not know what happened to her, sometimes I think it is best I don't. In prison, I only had two friends. Majuub, and Roshi… they would tell me stories of Goku, and I suppose I just want to see if they hold any truth. Give one final fight, before I inevitably die in that hell hole.

Cooler: Why do you think he chose you, a man who can not see doesn't seem the best candidate.

Turles: I thought that too, I got to admit… but that damn Namekian is smarter than you think. I saw into the future, enough to know why. I am useful to the fate of the universe in the third Tournament of Power. Without me, the universe would be erased. If I am pushed to the brink of death, all I have to do is tell this to Beerus and he will make the Z Fighters stop.

The two started chuckling maniacally before arriving in New Namek. Upon arriving Cooler went to see the Grand Elder first. However when they arrived they found no one in the hut, he had already sensed their arrival.

Moori Telepathy: We sensed you before you had even arrived… all Namekians are in hiding, scattered across the planet. We also culminated a little greeting gift, on behalf of your late brother…

Cooler and Turles began being incinerated alive in a thick blue flame. Cooler instantly killed it off with a wave of subzero temperature.

The two planted the seed, and simply waited for something to happen. The roots quickly sprouted from the ground and wrapped itself across the planet. Quickly they noticed a change in the planet. The water supply dwindled, the air got thinner, and slowly the grass and animals began to shrivel up.

Namekian: Grand Elder, you contacted Dende right…?

Moori: Hmh… I sent him a message just before they arrived… let's hope Goku remembers where New Namek is located…

Goku gathered up the team and began to teleport. They instantly found themselves in an asteroid of rubble and struggled to breath. Then teleported again, this time in front of Moori.

All of them immediately began to breath constantly, after experiencing such a breathtaking event. Vegeta started to yell at Goku for forgetting that New Namek was in a different place than Namek.

Moori looked dumb founded, turning to the other Namekians who asked if he was sure this clown was able to help. Until they began to cheer after noticing that Nail had arrived as well.

While the others were celebrating, Moori just stared off with a grim look, he pulled Piccolo out of the tight space and wished to talk with him.

Moori: I know you are not Nail. He fused with you, a sacrifice to beat Frieza. In any case, I also sense your past… the Son of Katas… if you wish to know about your father, I will tell you all I knew from Guru. Once this is all over anyway…

Piccolo: I… would be interested to know more of my past thank you…

Goku scanned the climate and noticed how empty the planet looked. He turned to Moori and asked him what had happened.

Moori: I believe you know at least one of them, he shares ki similar to that of Frieza… his brother perhaps.

Goku: Cooler… how could he have survived?!

Piccolo: Simple… he couldn't of… something must have revived him.

Piccolo turned to Vegeta and walked up to him. He asked if he could come with him, as he was the only one with the brains to not to do anything reckless. Vegeta took pride in that, even though he was instantly disgusted by how he needed to touch the Namekian to teleport. Once he did, they arrived at the perfect distance to study Cooler and his partner.

Vegeta: That… that cannot be…

Piccolo: Another Saiyan…? He looks like Goku, but older in fact… he looks to be about ten years older than you.

Vegeta: The only Saiyan I know of with hair like that is Bardock… and he was the first to die in Frieza's attack. Which he was certainly not ten years older than me.

Piccolo: Woah… check out Cooler… he changed. And those yellow eyes on Turles, he kind of looks like Broly with the size and eyes.

Vegeta: And… th-that power… not only on them either, sense that tree…

Piccolo: You're right.

Before they could leave and tell the others, Turles teleported before them with Cooler following.

Turles: Well hello… judging by that hair, I take it you must be Vegeta…? For now, I guess I'll just call you Grandpa Geta. The actual title of course would be much too long. Hmm, you are scrawnier than I imagined, then again… it could be this new power.

Vegeta stumbled back in shock, by this point Goku had teleported the others with him. Gohan, Roshi, as well as Tien were the ones who decided to come along.

Roshi: Finally some action… you boys didn't tell me there weren't no dang women on this planet…

Goku noticed Turles, then ran towards him in amazement.

Goku: Woah! You look just like me! Are you a Saiyan too?

Turles: It seems the tales about you on the other hand… do sadly hold a lot of truth… well I should introduce myself, I am Turles… descendent of both Vegeta, and you Son Goku.

Cooler: Oh please, enough family reunions… let us get on with our mission. If we kill these Earthlings now, I can go to Earth freely and complete Father's will…

He shot a Zero Blast at Piccolo, instantly turning him to ice. Then charged Goku, before being tackled by Roshi who kept him at arm's length.

Roshi: OH! His skin is metal… freezing metal at that!

Gohan: Roshi, I'll take it from here… Masenko!

The flaming attack made Roshi nice and toasty as he backed away, meanwhile Cooler was knocked back a few feet.

Meanwhile, Slug began discussing something with his doctor.

Doctor: What could you possibly have to gain from this?

Slug: I have nothing to gain, except for knowledge on the Earthling's ability to combat what they do not understand. If I am to get past them to end their Guardian, I must know these things. Turles and Cooler's job is only meant to lay the frame for a villain far more threatening, Moro… The Tree of Hecatomb condenses the life force of a planet into energy, which then Moro feeds off of. It was originally formed by a cult that worshipped the Planet Eater. According to legend, it was birthed in the Dragon Realm by using the extraordinary life essence that flows here. It is also said that Moro had even gained his power here, so the fruit is a near replica of his being. Erego, the fruit is made to summon him. So if they do not finish the job, he will.

Doctor: And what exactly will this _Moro _do?

Slug: Feed… he is known as the Planet Eater. He is a wielder of magic and ki alike, he is leagues above Babidi, a wizard whom these people faced. Should they beat him, I know they will be too much of a threat. So I will need to wait until they die before fulfilling my duty.

Doctor: And you are sure your body won't give out before then?

Slug: Positive… my regeneration is bound to my very cells. Using my ability to lengthen parts of my body I can elongate the strands of dna and cells to expand their life. With that, I can force myself into a state of eternal youth. Though it is very stressing…

Doctor: I wasn't referring to your organic matter. Technology often gives out before the organic material. Especially when battle hardened.

Slug: I'll manage… I think I am close to exorcising the dragon energy that latched onto me.

On New Namek, Turles began to fight Goku and Vegeta. His newly enhanced self was able to fight rather well against the two powerhouses, who had started off with Super Saiyan 2.

Turles started off by moving around to avoid their hits, then began to slowly pick up the pace and let them land a few hits. Once they did, he started to grab their arms and swing them away to then fire off a couple ki attacks.

Vegeta: Look here, Turles… I vow on my very people that you will never be born… I refuse to be a relative to Kakarot! Speaking of which… how would you say he compares to Broly?

Goku, who had just been slammed beneath the dirt got up and said he seems rather weaker than Broly. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Beerus and Whis had made it to the party and observed, Beerus instantly noticed Turles and groaned.

Beerus: Great… another Saiyan….

Whis: My my… it seems you have a lot of competition huh?

Beerus: Eh… shut up. I can kill them in seconds…

Turles turned around, having an instant revolted look on his face at the sound of Beerus's voice. He turned around, not even acknowledging that he had just been hit by Vegeta and Goku.

Turles: Uncle Kitty Whiskers! Hey how about we have another match like we used to, I can fight you alongside Grandpa Geta and Goku.

Beerus looked surprised, then stared at Whis and began to have an angry look of disappointment.

Beerus: Who is the damn fool who time traveled again…?

The God of Destruction went over to Turles, and knocked both Goku and Vegeta away from him. Then pointed out his hand, and was beginning his ultimate technique…

Turles: Hehehe… Master thought you would have this reaction… this tone, it is your hakai isn't it…? Well unfortunately if you hakai me, Universe 7 will be erased… in the Third Tournament of Power. You see, I play a key role in it. As I am actually the only real strong fighter left. Besides Roshi of course. You on the other hand… now I can erase you and perhaps Universe 7 would do better. Observe… Hakai!

A flash of destruction energy went off and Beerus was starting to be erased, before using his own destruction to cancel it out. He was still injured nevertheless, losing a whole chunk of his spleen.

Beerus: Impressive… alright, I'll let you speak… who gave you destruction energy?

Turles: Hehe…sadly Uncle Beerus… I fear him more than I do you. I also do not exactly know as to how he granted me this power. Although, I must say it is nice to be able to see, even if it is still distorted. You looked more like a panda that had been reduced to road kill last time I saw you... it is a shame, but this fight has to speed up should me and Cooler want to escape the inevitable destruction.

He began to transform into Super Saiyan, unlike the normal Super Saiyan though it was

pure white… and his eyes a shining silver.

Beerus: Ultra Instinct… alright, this is a fight I will need to intervene on… a time traveler who is vital to the timeline, and my food. Now this couldn't piss me off more…

Beerus walked up beside Goku and Vegeta, readying his battle stance. Whis meanwhile just stared, intrigued yet disturbed by this interesting change in events.

Whis: _This power… it is not of his own. His genes have long since been diluted, spirit long since erased. Perhaps a sin of Android 17's wish… I best talk to father about it. Lemokuma, he mustn't be resurrected…_

Beerus: Alright… Prince, go with Goku's boy and fight Cooler… Goku, stay here and fight with me.

Vegeta, while pissed, turned around and did as the God ordered. Meanwhile Goku went into Super Saiyan Blue and readied himself.

Turles: Hmph… no biggie I suppose. After I beat you two I can fight him.

Turles sprung into action and began to clash with Goku and Beerus. Goku was heavily outmatched, suffering burns upon contact and being pushed back. Beerus stood his ground, barely, you could tell on his face he was nervous.

Beerus: No holding back, go full power or you won't stand a chance…

Goku: Oh… but I wanted to test his power a bit more, just a tiny bit… please? And hey! If he is such a big threat why don't you finally show us your full power?

Beerus: I… I am…

Beerus closed his eyes in shame, turning away from Goku who had a look of total trauma on his face. Without another word he went Blue Kaio X20 and joined back. Beerus was able to dodge many of the upcoming attacks, though Turles would just send another back while also kicking a few hits on Goku. The heat of this tremendous battle began to increase, water began evaporating in the oceans around them.

Turles countered with a Final Kamehameha towards Goku, sending him into the very depths of the planet. This gave him alone time with Beerus, who he began to push back in his relentless flurry of flaming punches.

Goku's eyes sharpened, his hair going silvery white. He flew towards them and began to help Beerus, who gave a look of pride.

While Gohan, Vegeta, and the now thawed Piccolo began to fight Cooler.

Piccolo: Alright… I'll take the sidelines on this one. If you get injured, I can at least take you back to the other Nameks and heal you. Meanwhile, you two try and separate his organic matter from the cybernetic material.

Moori stepped in and asked if he could be of assistance, Piccolo smiled and nodded and told him to melt any ice with Ki Flame.

Vegeta went Blue Evolution, then turned to Gohan who had gone Mystic. He ordered the boy to stay vigilant. Tien and Roshi were keeping an eye on the Namekian Civilians. Making sure Cooler and Turles didn't try and sneak in to kill them. To their surprise though, Cooler had made his way there, but not the one fighting Gohan and Vegeta…

Cooler began to use Divination, overpowering the two with relative ease. Vegeta and Gohan fired a combination of Garlic Gun and Masenko at him, but he just froze and redirected it with his energy infused in it. Quickly he rushed in and knocked the two down, before Piccolo stepped in ready to fight for his people.

Cooler: Well… don't we have a brave Namekian?

Piccolo fought as hard as he could. Deflecting any ki attacks, kicked any punches and chopping Cooler with his energy enhanced palm. No matter how hard he pushed though, the iceberg of Cooler would not move nor break. As a result Piccolo plummeted and sank down in bitter defeat. Cooler clenched his throat and enjoyed every moment of this.

Cooler: Well… it looks like I am not your opponent to fight. You cannot beat me, I see every event. And unfortunately… you turn to particles…

Cooler absorbed every last drop of energy from Piccolo, who faded into nothingness. Gohan became enraged, he pushed it to Super Saiyan 2 and neared the level of Super Saiyan 3 power. Before blasting off in a spree of merciless attacks. Punching out chunks of Cooler's body.

Tien and Roshi fought for their lives as the machine-like Cooler attacked Namekians who fought we sent to the ground with a simple tap from his tail.

Meanwhile Beerus and Goku continued to struggle against the unyielding might of Turles. The heat building off of the three was melting the ground around them, shifting the very weather on the planet. Beerus and Goku began to look tired, while Turles looked as energetic as ever.

Gohan's attack was quickly halted to an end by Cooler, who began to reassemble himself to the best of his ability. However many pieces we gone for good, he began to short circuit. It didn't matter though, as he had already won this fight. He began shoving his fist into Gohan's stomach. Constantly thrusting it forward and licking up the blood that escaped the young warrior. Then he had enough, he began to freeze Gohan's skin.

Before he could finish the job though, two Namekian hands reached him and began to surge electrical power across him. Followed by a powerful burst of intense flame that melted his body.

Cooler: Wh-what the?!

He pivoted his head around to see Piccolo shocking him, then Moori burning him. Cooler sent out his runny near liquid arm up to the Tree of Might and grabbed the fruit and pulled it down. He took a bite, then began feeling a surge of energy. His skin began growing back, his body returning.

Cooler: My my… the souls of these Namekians proved useful after all… it is too bad for my clones though… oh well, a small sacrifice for my complete restoration…

He began to charge towards Piccolo and Gohan and began to effortlessly beat them. Moori tried to help before he too was shot with his attacks. Roshi and Tien rushed out from underground and tried to fire some attacks at Cooler but nothing phased the unstoppable demon.

Cooler began to charge his Black Hole attack, but before he could something happened. Lightning started dispersing from his hand and spreading across him. Hundreds of voices began screaming in his head as tiny orbs of energy swerved around him.

Grand Elder Guru and Guiter: The heart of a Namekian burns strong… even after death...

All souls: Never underestimate a Namekian's Spirit!

The seven Namekian Dragon Balls came zipping through the air and collided with Cooler who was fighting to escape. The balls began to glow, slowly he began to change green and yellow. Appearing to look just like Porunga in human form.

Poruler: Thank you… I have been freed… I will not disturb you mortals. I shall live out my life in isolation… Cooler has been sent into my body, as I have been sent to his… Turles won't be so easy to defeat… you only won, because of the fruit's true purposes. Whoever is the master of these two, he knows how to mess with the fabric of reality…

Before so much as a thank you could be given, Poruler had vanished without a trace. They regrouped and were on their way to see if they can help finish off Turles. Piccolo was saying sorry to Gohan, for making him think he had been killed again, assuring him it would not happen again.

Moori: So Guru… you have been with us all along… goodbye old friend...

When they arrived they noticed the huge river of lava flowing across the now mostly dead planet. Goku had just reached his limit, and was attacked by Ultra Instinct's strain on his body. Beerus was then sent away to land right on top of him.

Turles: I got to admit… you are exhausting me out a bit. Though, I am disappointed. I wanted a bigger fight…

Vegeta had a blank stare, he slowly turned to Gohan and began to choke on his words before finally spitting it out.

Vegeta: Go...han… will you fuse… will me?

They all fell to the ground in shock, Gohan just stood there for a moment speechless. Before finally accepting it. The two began to do the dance, and fused together to form… Goheta.

Goheta: Well this is certainly different… the intellelect of Gohan, but the strength of Vegeta. I definitely could beat Gogeta any day… all I'd need to do is ask the clown what four minus two is… then kill him in his confusion…

He snapped back into reality and gave a menacing look towards Turles, before powering up to Mystic Blue Evolution. The storming energy created winds so strong it solidified the ground around them.

Goheta: I'll make sure to go easy on you…

He teleported behind Turles and went in for a kick to the neck, Turles dodged it and countered. Goku got up, extremely wounded and in pain and went to Roshi.

Goku: Roshi… I got an idea… you still got enough energy to bulk up?

Roshi: I always got stamina to go big, Goku!... whaddya got in mind?...

Roshi went into his beefy state, Goku went into Super Saiyan Grade 3. He showed Roshi the Fusion dance, Piccolo and Tien stood by in complete disbelief.

Tien: He… he cannot be serious?

Piccolo: It is Goku…

Tien: Damn…

Roshi and Goku nodded and evened out each other's power levels. They went in for Fusion and joined bodies, becoming Roku. He was incredibly buff, a beard with a mix of white and blond. His hair took more resemblance to Goku's hair, except with the addition of a long mullet and a pointy extension of hair on the front right where hair was once abundant in his younger years.

Roku: Alright! Now let's get some butt!

He powered up into Super Saiyan Blue form with bits of Ultra Instinct aura. He rushed over to Turles and helped Goheta in his fight.

Roku: Harder Goheta! Do it for Bulma and Videl! We must save the Namekians! Could you look them in the face if you let an entire culture be erased!

Roku topped it off with Kaioken and Goheta burst into a furious rage with his confidence being shaken by an old clown. Turles wasn't fast enough to match the speed and strength of the two fusions. He began to struggle and was knocked out of Ultra Instinct. They began charging up their attacks to put him in his place for good.

Roku: Ka… me...ha...me...ha!

Goheta: Final… Masenko!

Turles was blown out of the sky and landed in front of Whis who simply smiled, before for the first time ever he scowled.

Whis: I will find you… and you will be erased once and for all…

He chopped Turles neck, then reached into his mouth and yanked out a ball of energy. It was black and purple, and Beerus instantly turned around in fear, sensing the intense malice that came from it. Whis soon disposed of the energy and the team gathered the Dragon Balls.

Porunga had been summoned, he looked different now. He was purple instead of green, and showed resemblance to Cooler as Poruler had told them. They wished for Namek to be stored, and in the flash of the rebirth, the tree withered away and pollen began to float all around the sky and into space.

Beerus: Well Whis, I say we go back home… I am exhausted… oh and… Moori was it? Do not expect me to come again if this planet is attacked… now if you had food in this ball of dirt, I may consider protecting you from other threats. This does seem to have a target on its back after all. Just know, I intervened simply because of Time Travel, speaking of which we best go to Gowasu and get him back to the future.

Out in the distance, Moro awoken from his nap in prison and began to smile.

Moro: It appears I have not been forgotten… my feeding will begin… soon…

Lord Slug and Doctor Myuu had one final meeting.

Myuu: Well, did it go according to plan… Slug?

Slug: It went perfectly… that fool Cooler, he became the very thing he wanted to destroy. In his thoughts of besting Frieza, he gained his arrogance right as he thought he had the warriors under his feet. Only for them to then surprise him. Then his hunger for power and victory pushed him to consuming the fruit, allowing Porunga to be freed. Now Moro will be free soon, then Namek will fall… the culture and knowledge of the dragon balls will be erased. Right about now Beerus would have returned Turles to Gowasu, I erased his mind of us once I saw this possibility. So as far as Gowasu is concerned he came from a time machine.

Myuu: So what will you do now?! Just sit idly by and wait?

Slug: I will build onward… should the next generation of Saiyans become stronger I must be ready to take Earth's Dragon Balls by force! You have your… Machine Mutants to do your dirty work, leave me to the true goals...

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realm, Cooler made an encounter with Claraneto.

Cooler: A Namekian?! Who the hell are you…?

Claraneto: The being in which trained the one you may know as… Slug?

Cooler: Where am I…

Claraneto: A place in between all universes. Your soul has been swapped out with Porunga, the Dragon of Dreams. Part of Katas's plan I presume. Unfortunately, you are stuck here for eternity. Forced to walk a bath of unyielding pain as you are made to grant the wishes of others, unable to grant your own dreams. Ironic isn't it? You mustn't blame your father though, his decision may look vague to you, but remember he was affected by the same poison you are under… vengeance. Often times, you become the thing you set out to hate…

Cooler: Then what do you suppose I do? Ignore the loneliness he put me through? Ignore the bones I broke, pushing my body beyond its capabilities just to make a dead man proud?!

Claraneto: I never said ignore… one cannot ignore what goes on in the world around them and believe it will go away. If I believe I was back home instead of imprisoned here, does that mean I was never here to begin with? No… you must simply let it go, release the pent up anger so that light may illuminate the shadows of hatred and that one day love can grow in its place.

Cooler: And how can I do that?

Claraneto: I cannot teach you, all I can do is guide you… have you ever thought King Cold did this to protect you? Frieza was the one to carry his will, should he have done that Majin Buu or Beerus would have destroyed him then perhaps go for you if you were in the spotlight. Considering what has become of Frieza, it might have been a good thing.

Cooler: Why do you insist on helping me…?

Claraneto: I see a broken soul, one that I have the chance to heal. I wish I could do more, it is my fault, my sin known as Katas marooned us both here.

Cooler: Don't you wish you could go back?

Claraneto: No… I may regret not saving him when I could have. Though I think, no… I know there is hope for him yet. You may not see it, he may not even see it, but I do… there is light in everyone. In order for there to be darkness, light must exist as well no matter how small… Just remember, never focus on what might have been. Had I stopped Katas when I noticed the signs, Guiter might have taken his place. If you prevent something bad from happening, something worse will always replace it.

Cooler: So… it is even possible for me to be redeemed? Even with the people I have killed?

Claraneto: It is very well possible, Cooler… if you are willing to put aside your regressions. Will you be willing to do so? You may have taken lives before, but the same can be said for Vegeta. Now… if you wish to start your road of good, follow me I wish to see if your Divination ability has stayed with your spirit…

He placed his hand on Cooler, barring a bright lively smile and the two walked off. What life has in store for these two, are unknown. Their journey a mystery, as is the path of Lord Slug…

Whis waited until his master dozed off, then left to speak to the Grand Priest about something urgent.

Whis: Father… I believe you know as to why I am here?

Grand Priest: Affirmative. Your suspicions are indeed true… the other universes, have returned. Although _he _hasn't completely returned. All life in those universes are suffering from long term erasure, they have nearly forgotten themselves. Energy is still accumulating there too, so nothing physical has manifested yet. However, that is not the only issue… the future universes have also been restored…

Whis: So, it is likely we will need to get Son Goku ready for another brawl with an immortal?

Grand Priest: It will be a while before it comes to that. Let the man rest… Zamas will take a while reforming his body, Goku Black has certainly been killed. So we need not worry of him seeping into the past like before.

Whis: But still… he will prove troublesome.

He stared into his staff, seeing the final traces of life wither in that broken timeline. Grand Priest stared into it as well, both not reacting to the horrors transpiring.


	2. Guru's Legacy

The planet restored, the people gone… Grand Elder Guiter began referring to himself as a new name, as opposed to a constant reminder of what was. He began to spit out eggs on what would become the next generation of Namekians. One of the first few, was Moori. The one who Guru told everything to. As he suspected that one day, Slug would return and Guru would be gone.

Moori: Grand Elder, how would we combat this threat? Should Slug arrive none of our Warrior Clan members could stand up to him.

Guru: Slug won't be the one we need to worry about my child… Katas has been prevented from doing such things. My master… Claraneto, assured us that he won't return.

Moori: Then why? Why tell me these things?

Guru: Katas, he bared a son before he went into the dark path. Katas was cursed with two things, the first he could never return to Namek. The second he could never see his son again. Whether that means the son was slain, or the two are bound to be apart I do not know. Should the son make it back, I ask you welcome him with open harms… and tell him of the heritage.

Moori: How are such things possible my lord? From what you taught the Dragon of Dreams may not kill or seal those that are stronger than his Guardian. Claraneto wasn't stronger than Slug, so how could that have worked?

Guru lead out a sigh, knowing Moori would find out sooner or later. Then waved Moori to come closer to him as the two went to his Dragon Ball.

Guru: Us Namekians share many basic traits. Some relating to a specific clan, others given to all. Our ability to fuse, used only when the planet is in danger, is one of the traits all of us share. Another, is our connection to the Dragon Realm… a place between universes. Only the Grand Elder knows of this information. This connection is also shared with the dragon we bond with. My master, used this bond to join Porunga's power with his in his last moments of life. As a result for that power his soul was shattered. Before that happened, a wish was made… that is how it occurred.

Moori: How does one enter the Dragon Realm?  
Guru: I forbid you from entering there… I visited twice. The first was with Katas in which he forced me out. The second, was me searching for Katas and where I learned an ability to draw out one's power. Many things are gained in that realm, but most at a price… now, in the event the Son of Katas returns. Tell him of his father, but do it with love not anger. The boy must know incase his father should find him. A Super Namekian is strong, but that power is also unstable. Upset him, and a new enemy of Namek may be born. And should Katas manage to return, do not engage… he will kill you and with it the memory of Old Namek.

Moori: I promise my elder… I will honor your requests..

Upon Guru's near death. He began to enter into a spiritual state within the Dragon Realm. He talked with his master, but just before the moment of his passing he turned to Porunga.

Guru: May I enter a contract with you…

Porunga: Hmm… what is your arrangement?

Guru: Transfer my masters wish of preventing Katas from entering Namek, to making it apply to New Namek. As well as allow my spirit to roam there. Should my people fall victim again, I wish to be there to protect it.

Porunga: A simple task… I shall do it without a price… until said day when you want to protect it…

Then once that day finally came…. Cooler and Turles invaded and Cooler had killed a great amount of Namekians and consumed their souls.

Guru: My time has come… Porunga, I offer my soul in exchange for possessing this young man.

Porunga: As you desire…

In return for giving up Guru's life force, and afterlife, Porunga was set free. Guru's pure heart resided in his body, as Cooler went in with it. But before he was gone he and Clarento had one final goodbye.

Clarento: Guiter… it seems we won't meet each other after all…

Guru: No… but, I at least can use my pure heart… in order to change the life of this man. It won't be enough to alter him, rather enough to soothe him and allow a path of good to open. I ask you one thing, before I go… please guide him on that path… let him have the choice of getting a life he was stripped of having.

Claraneto: I will… I promise my son…

Guru: Good… then I shall die at peace… everything has come full circle now….

Moori would later have the chance to sit with Piccolo and discuss his history. One Piccolo was skeptical of learning based on Moori's tone.

Moori: Alright… so firstly, your father was known as Katas for his earlier years. That I believe you knew.

Piccolo: What was… he like?

Moori: When Guru and Katas were young, they were the best of friends. Each studying under the Grand Elder to see which could become the next. As time went by though… they slowly became divided by their own ambitions. Lord Slug, was what he started to go by then. Creating a rebellion that lead to the near genocide of the planet.

Piccolo: Similar to the original me I suppose… how did he die?

Moori: He didn't… we don't need to worry about him though. Guru and Clarento sought to that. However, like Cooler and Turles… he will send others to Namek. Earth is the biggest target right now, one day Slug will try and come for you. Regardless of if he can see you or not.

Piccolo: How strong is he? Would Goku and Vegeta be enough?

Moori: I wouldn't know. I was never alive to see him. Guru told me things about his power though. Judging from his minions however… as a guess I would say he is stronger than Beerus The Destroyer.

Piccolo: So… it is possible for a Namekian to surpass a Saiyan…

Moori: Well of course it is… you were once able to kill Goku as well as Vegeta when you first fused with Kami. It is still possible, but it takes an agonizing amount of effort. You certainly have the genes within you…

Piccolo: Hm.. thank you for telling me this… I best be going now, farewell brother.

He then teleported off to Earth, Moori smiled in relief. Knowing that finally Guru's last wish has been granted.


End file.
